Lunatica Lovegood
by Samantha Lovengood
Summary: Mal summary, solo entren y lean la historia que merece un oscar,, si, si. Lo que digan, pero yo no fingo falsa modestia


**La desaparición de Ginny Weasley**

Luna miro al cielo, y se vio a sí misma. Se vio ahí, más grande que las demás. Muy diferente a lo que era en vida. Vio el esplendor de aquella que no era ella. Odio no saber más. Odio no poder controlarlo. Pero muy dentro no se arrepentía mucho. La verdad no se arrepentía, no quería. Por qué entonces aquello la atormentaría. Como si no fuera suficiente como Harry, Hermione y los Weasley la miraban. Los últimos con temor, Harry… Harry la miraba curioso, furioso, confundido y con odio. ¿Por qué no entendían que no había sido su culpa?. Ella solo deseo que Ginny se fuera y la dejara sola, que no se arrepintiera ni tratara de cambiar nada, pues el daño estaba hecho. La había llamado Lunática Lovegood cuando la encontró con Harry en el suelo. Abrazándose. No, no estaban semis-desnudos, simplemente se habían caído y ella se había agarrado a Harry. Pero no entendió.

**Flash Back**

¡Harry! - Había gritado Luna, para que Harry se detuviera

El chico se volvió, estaba intensamente confundido

Luna le enseño el pedazo de pergamino arrugado. No lo había examinado, pero sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos.

Se vació el aula de encantamientos

El chico lo vio y se puso pálido

Gracias Lun… ¡AAAAH!

Un chico había empujado a Luna al pasar, jaloneándole el pelo la había aventado hacia Harry, ella, desprevenida, lo abrazo para no caer, pero como Harry parecía querer el pergamino se lo quito de las manos y cayo junto a ella. Luna vio como Harry se metía el pergamino en el pantalón, justo en el momento en el que entro Ginny en el aula, para recoger una pluma que se le había caído al salir, y los vio. Luna había visto como Ginny contenía las lágrimas de enojo y tristeza

-Lo siento- Ginny lo había dicho con la voz áspera- No sabía que estaba ocupado- Ginny se dio la vuelta y le había dicho – Luna, ¿Me acompañas?, es que te iba a pasar los apuntes de historia de la magia-

Luna miro a su amiga y con una mirada a Harry, agarro sus cosas y empezó a caminar con Ginny que le contaba con la voz áspera, los nombres de los duendes de la colonización inventados y de más. Cuando llegaron a un punto en el que Harry ya no podía oírlas Ginny se volvió a Luna

-¡Me traicionaste, yo lo amo y empiezas a besuquearte con el¡

-Ginny, estas entendiendo todo mal…

-¡TODO MAL!- Exploto la chica – Mira, LUNATICA Lovegood

En este punto Luna comenzó a sollozar, pero saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y le grito

-¡SOLO NOS CAIMOS! ¡LE DEVOLVI UN PERGAMINO Y UN CHICO QUE CREYO LO MISMO QUE TU ME EMPUJO Y ME AGARRE A EL¡-

Luna se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva. Con cada una de sus lágrimas se formaba un charco puro, perfecto que envolvía a la chica, pero que no la mojaba.

Ginny se inclinó a su lado

Luna, yo… - Empezó a decir la chica

Cállate, Ginny- Le espeto- El daño echo esta, eso es lo que crees, bien. Pues vete, no te juntes conmigo, me basto bien sola- La voz de la chica se había quebrado en la última palabra. Sola. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ginny se quedó muda, pero ese recobro rápidamente

No me voy a ir, porque soy tu amiga - Le había dicho con firmeza

Vete, no te quiero ver – Susurraba Luna – Vete, eres como las demás. Déjame

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Luna siguió murmurando esas cosas, y entonces algo ocurrió.

Un rayo de luz blanca, que mientras se acercaba a Ginny se hacía negro, impacto la habitación, y Luna oyó a Ginny murmurar

La nada -

El rayo negro se extinguió, Luna solo había alcanzado a ver, antes de que la oscuridad se la tragara, en el sitio en donde antes había estado Ginny Weasley, ya no había nada

**Flash**

**Back**

Luna derramo una lágrima silenciosa. Se paró del pasto, y la lluvia hizo su presencia. Luna sonrió amargamente a la nada. No había podido desaparecer la nube, pero al parecer a su mejor amiga si. Luna empezó a caminar por debajo de la lluvia y, a la mitad del camino le grito a la nada

¡¿Por qué? -

Luna subió al último piso, donde antes eran las lecciones de ED y cuando entro encontró una linda sala con una chimenea y varios libros, Luna se sentó en aquel sillón tan solitario como ella y se puso a dormir.

* * *

><p>A si que...<p>

¿Que piensan? ¿Como me quedo el capitulo?

¿Quieren aventarme tomates o toronjas?

¿Lo continuo?

¿Son mucho pedir los comentarios?

Luna: Si...

¡NO ES CIERTO!

Luna: Si es cierto...

Lovegood, si no te callas te pondre de pareja con Fudge, aunque la mayoria piense que seria imposible

Luna: Eso es muy maleducado de tu parte

Fudge, Lovegood, Fudge...

Luna: Ya, pues me callo...

=)


End file.
